The Lewis Predicament
by jenniferlc3
Summary: What happens when Lauren's past comes back to haunt her? Is set if Hale and Kenzi never left. Doccubus mostly but Dyson is in the picture. Rated M for language mostly.
1. Chapter 1-The Lewis Predicament

**The Lewis Predicament **

Lauren sat up in a cold sweat. She looked at the alarm clock next to her. It was 3 in the morning and it was her second time waking up from this nightmare in the past 3 days. The blonde had no idea why she was having this dream now. It happened nearly 10 years ago and yet it was haunting her now. Rolling over she watched her wife sleep. The brunette beside her had her hair in a loose side ponytail flowing down her shoulder. She had her mouth slightly open and was snoring. Lauren found herself lucky to be with this beautiful women. She then smiled and placed a kiss on her mate's forehead and walked into the kitchen to grab a glass of water after which she found herself flipping through the cable channels on the tv. Eventually Lauren fell asleep on the living room couch with the tv remote in her hand.

Bo was laying in bed when the alarm went off. "Babe, can you get that?" She said in a sleepy voice.

After a couple minutes of the alarm going off the brunette opened her eyes to see her wife was nowhere to be found in the bedroom. She got up and turned the alarm off and waddled to the living room. Bo noticed Lauren's feet dangling off the couch and made her way over to her. "Sweetie." The brunette said sternly as she shook her partner's shoulder lightly.

"Austin!" Lauren sat straight up and looked at Bo confused. "What happened?"

Bo moved Lauren's feet so she could sit down. "Well doctor, it looks like you slept out here last night. By the way, who's Austin?"

A cold chill went down her spine hearing that name for the first time in 10 years. "Nothing, just a weird dream I guess." Lauren smiled at her wife but she could tell by Bo's raised eyebrow that she wasn't buying it.

Bo didn't press the issue, she knew that if Lauren didn't want to talk about something she couldn't force her. She learned that the hard way when they first started dating. If she wanted to tell her she would. "Well, if you need to talk I'm always here for you." Bo gave the blonde a quick kiss on the lips and walked to the kitchen to start the coffee.

Lauren hated lying to Bo but she wasn't ready to open up that can of worms just yet. "Hey, hey no coffee! Doctor's orders." Lauren smiled at her own pun.

The blonde walked up behind the brunette and wrapped her arms around her stomach and placed her hands on Bo's baby bump.

"Well as it so happens I'm not making this for me. I'm making this for you. I know you haven't been sleeping well these past couple of days."

Lauren looked over at the clock on the wall it was a quarter till 7 and she needed to have Bo at the doctor's office by 8. The blonde wasn't comfortable with a mediocre doctor handling her wife and baby. So, she insisted that she should go to every doctor's appointment. But today was a special day. They were going to find out the sex of the baby. She was nervous and excited at the same time. "You know I was thinking of names again." She started the eggs and bacon as she made her statement.

"Let me guess. You want to name our kid Charles Dickens or Marie Einstein." Bo sat at the table and watched her beautiful wife make her breakfast.

The blonde smiled down into the eggs that were sizzling in the skillet. "Actually it's Charles Darwin. Charles Dickens wrote the classic Moby Dick. Marie Curie died of radiation and Albert Einstein came up with the theory of relativity. I appreciate the effort though."

Lauren brought out two plates and sat them on the table with two drinking glasses. "Actually I was thinking maybe Melody if it is a girl."

Bo wrinkled her nose at the name. "No, my local home town whore was named Melody."

"Ok, no Melody then." They haven't been able to agree on any names yet but Lauren was hoping that once they found out the sex that maybe they could narrow it down some.

Lauren was placing the toast on the plates and the orange juice in the drinking glasses when Bo's phone went off. "Hey Dyson."

"Hey, do you guys need me to pick you up?"

"No, I think Lauren wants to stop by the research facility afterward. But thanks anyway. See ya soon. Bye."

"Bye."

When Bo got off the phone with Dyson she looked down at her plate to see that Lauren had placed eggs and bacon on her plate as well. "One slice of bacon, seriously?"

"Bacon is loaded with salt. Gastational hypertension can develop and cause pre-eclampsia which can cause the placenta to not work properly limiting the baby's food supply resulting in a premature delivery."

Bo smiled at Lauren's doctor-speak. It was one of the things that attracted her to the blonde. "Ok, so bacon is bad. Gotcha."

"What did Dyson want?"

"He just wanted to see if we wanted to carpool."

"Carpool? Is he going too?"

"Of course, it's his baby as well."

Lauren hated the fact that Dyson's DNA was in her child. They had to use infertalization or adopt. With Bo being a succubus they decided on not adopting. It was in the child's best interests. Infertalization was their best option and Dyson was the perfect sperm donor. They talked about it in length. If their child was conceived by two fae then the child would also be a fae. Lauren didn't want her child to be mortal. She didn't want Bo to have to bury her child just because their child died of natural causes in their 80's while Bo was over 100 in age and looked the same as she did now.

…..

"Congratulations, it's a boy." The nurse left to give them some privacy. Lauren kissed her wife on the forehead and hugged her. "A boy sweetie, a boy." Lauren was filled with joy and Dyson looked like a proud papa.

"This calls for a celebration. Call Kenzi, Tamsin, Hale, and Trick. We are going out." Dyson said as her hurried out the door.

Bo got through calling Kenzi who was out with Hale. Lauren left a voicemail on Tamsin's phone and now Bo was on the phone with Trick. "So, is it a boy or girl? I can't stand the wait."

"Well you're just gunna have to wait for when we all go out tonight. Meet us at that little place on third at 6. See ya later gramps."

Lauren pulled up to the facility. "You don't have to get out if you don't want to. It'll only take a minute."

"You kidding me? I got pictures to share!" Bo held up the ultrasound picture that they just got today and quickly got out of the car.

When they entered they found Tamsin waiting. "Tam Tam look right there!" Bo pointed at the picture. "It's a wang!"

"It's a boy!? Congrats!"

Off in another room there was a crash and a scream followed by a man about 6-foot something and looked like he hadn't bathed in years. "Where's Lauren!? Where is she!"

Lauren took one look at the man and it was like she was looking at a ghost. She fell back into the lab equipment. "Austin? No, it can't be. You died 10 years ago! In my fucking arms!"

He closed the distance between the two of them and pulled out a knife and held the blade against her throat. "Hey buddy, I don't know who you think you are but get your hands off my wife!" Bo's eyes flashed blue as she took out her own knife.

"What the hell are you?!"

"Tamsin, get her out. Now!" Lauren made a pact with Tamsin when Lauren first found out that Bo was pregnant that if any harm would come to Bo and the baby that Tamsin would keep her safe.

Tamsin yelled at Lauren's research crew. "Everyone out! Now!" Everyone followed the valkayrie's command, "you too baby mama. Out."

"No way."

Lauren closed her eyes. "Honey, if you love me you'll do as she asks. Think about the baby Bo."

The brunette lowered her weapon. "If she's not out in 15, I'll make sure my friend over here makes sure that you doubt yourself for the rest of your life. Got it?" She walked out of the building with Tamsin right behind her.

"Ok princess. Start talking."


	2. Chapter 2-Secrets Revealed

**Secrets Revealed**

"Ok Tamsin step aside." Tamsin stood in front of the building not letting a single person in, including the succubus. Bo tried for the past 10 minutes to get through and now she was getting quite annoyed.

"No can do."

"If she's not out here in 5 -"

"-I'll go in and get her, ok? I'm not going to let that shitbag in there hurt the doctor, capiche? Just wait 5 more minutes."

"Fine, but if she is hurt. It's on you."

…..

"If you're not here for a reunion Austin, then why are you here?" By now the man that Lauren once knew as Austin stood in front of her with his knife down by his side. He looked darker than she had remembered. With dark circles under his eyes and dirt on his face he wasn't the Austin she was used to and she didn't know how to handle him. Lauren had flashes of what he used to look like in the back of her mind. Muscular, clean shaven, and well-groomed now he looked more outdoorsy and thinner.

"After you left me in that hell hole. You know what I prayed for Karen? Or is it Lauren now?" Austin looked down at her chest where her name was sewn into her lab coat.

Lauren knew he wasn't actually asking her. It was rhetorical of course. He was always one for being dramatic. _Guess that hasn't changed_, Lauren thought to herself. "I prayed to die. I prayed that you would die. Being literally stabbed in the back. Ouch. That really hurt."

"How dare you stand here after 10 years and tell ME that I'M the one that stabbed YOU in the back! I trusted you, and gave you the benefit of the doubt! I had to start a new life because of what you've done!"

Austin just stood there with a grin on his face. "You've always been running _Lauren_." He said her newly adopted name with such distaste. "and now, your past is catching up with you."

He was right of course on that part she had been running all her life but she wasn't going to let him come in here after 10 years and talk to her like that. Lauren opened her mouth to tell him off but was interrupted by Tamsin coming in from the backdoor. "Hey, has anyone ever told you to shower?"

Austin spun around and faced the valkayrie in her true form. He dropped the knife and sunk to his knees. Tamsin handcuffed him and sat him down in a chair. "Ok doc, go out to your wife before she kills us both."

Lauren didn't ask questions as she made her way out of the building and to her wife. "You ok?" Bo looked her over to make sure she wasn't injured.

"Yeah…yeah I'm fine." Bo knew she wasn't fine but now wasn't the time to pry.

"Tell ya what. I'll call everyone and cancel tonight and we'll go home and I'll pour you a nice hot bath and we can watch that science show you love so much."

"You mean Star Trek." She chuckled to herself, "honey that's science fiction. I'll take the bath after we give the news to the gang and then I need to talk to you about something important." Bo smiled at her and grabbed her hand and pulled her to their car.

Lauren enjoyed her time with Trick, Kenzi, and Hale but she knew that all this fun would end eventually. She wanted to prolong this as much as possible but she couldn't lie to Bo. She had to tell her about Austin, about it all. As the two headed to the restaurant Lauren imagined how she would bring up the delicate subject of her past. She never expected she would have to have this conversation with Bo. They both agreed that they both had a past that they weren't proud of. Lauren remembered the night years ago when she was going to tell Bo about her past.

…..

Lauren looked into her girlfriend's chocolate brown eyes, the ones that she could get lost in for hours. She decided weeks ago when they got back together after their "break" that she was going to be completely honest with Bo. She was going to lay everything on the table and hopefully when it was through with Bo would still be looking at her with the same gorgeous eyes saying it'll be fine and that she still loves Lauren with all her heart even if she was flawed. "What is it hun?"

Bo smiled at Lauren but her voice was filled with concern. "I have to tell you something important."

Bo's smile faltered slightly. "What is it?" Bo brought her coke that she had on the table up to her lips to have a small sip. Lauren noticed how Bo wouldn't look at her in the eye. Bo did that when she was nervous.

Lauren grabbed her hand and squeezed it so Bo would look at her in the eyes. "Don't be nervous." She paused before she continued, "remember when you asked me how I came to be associated with the fae and how I shutdown completely?"

"Yes honey, I remember." Bo grabbed both Lauren's hands in her own and that was all she needed to help her get through what she was about to say.

"I decided weeks ago that I needed to tell you about my past-where I came from."

Bo cupped Lauren's cheek. "Lo, I appreciate that you want to be honest with me but this is a new start. As far as I'm concerned your life started the moment I saw your beautiful face. And our life together started when we first touched. I don't want to know about your past Lo. I'm not trying to say that I don't care but I love you just the way you are" Lauren smiled as tears filled her eyes.

"Thank you Bo…" She smiled and kissed Bo gently on her lips.

…..

Finally the celebration ended at the restaurant. Lauren put on a fake smile in front of her friends as they all congratulated Bo and Lauren on their baby boy. Trick was the first to leave, he said he needed to straighten up the Dal before he called it quits for the night. Kenzi and Hale left together a little too tipsy for their own good and now it was just Dyson, Bo, and herself. "Well ladies I think I better go home for the night. I gotta give Tamsin a break tomorrow with that new case."

Bo raised her brow. "What new case?"

"A series of bombing on first and second street."

Lauren's ears perked up for the first time all night. "Bombings? What kind of bombings?"

"It's all different. Each and every one, but so far in each case there is a total of 11 people either dead or injured. So definitely not random." Lauren's heart sunk. She had a bad feeling between today's earlier events and the information she just received from Dyson. Lauren made a mental note to stop by Dyson's office tomorrow to talk to him about all of this but right now she needed to talk to Bo when they were home and call Tamsin to make sure Austin was still imprisoned at the lab.

"Well I'm heading out of here, c'ya." Lauren snapped back to reality to see Dyson heading for the door.

"So what's swirling through that brain of yours doctor?" Lauren turned to see Bo eyeing her over her glass of tea.

"I just can't wait to get into that bath you mentioned earlier."

Bo sat down her glass and smiled up at her wife making Lauren smile right back at her. "Well then, let's drag our happy asses home." The two stood up, paid their bill and headed out the door.

…..

When the two of them got home Bo went to her and Lauren's bedroom to change into her pj's. "I'm so glad to get out of these clothes." Bo threw her day clothes into the nearby clothes hamper and started putting her right leg into her satin pj pants when she noticed that Lauren was sitting on the edge of the bed, still in her clothes, looking down at her shoes. Bo finished putting on her pj's and sat next to the blonde.

"I thought you were going to take a nice hot bath?" When she didn't answer her question she asked, "what's wrong?"

Lauren looked up at her with pain in her eyes. "I really need to talk to you Bo, and it isn't going to be easy for me to talk about what I need to talk about."

Bo reached out and squeezed Lauren's hand. "Hun, you're rambling. Just talk to me." She offered a smile to comfort her wife. The brunette knew that Lauren had a tough time showing her feelings and knew the smile would help. As she expected Lauren smiled back and squeezed her hand back.

Lauren turned to face Bo. "I know you've been dying to ask me about Austin."

"Well it has crossed my mind a time or two." Lauren looked at the smile on Bo's face and realized how grateful she was for the woman sitting across from her, especially when she tried to bring up a difficult subject and the brunette knew just the right times to crack a joke to ease the tension.

"My mother, Janet, had twins. My brother and I." Bo was shocked to learn this. Lauren never talked about her life before the fae and now the blonde was opening up completely to her.

"My father was an accomplished military man and when my brother and I turned 10 our father became the president's right-hand man. I spent my high school days trying to blend in with the crowd. Everyone tried to be my friend because of my father not because they actually wanted to be my friend. Other times people would get close to me to threaten my family. I learned very fast to trust no one. I ended up going to a military college while my brother went overseas to go to college. I really missed him. He was my only friend growing up so we did a lot together."

"Well that's sweet hun. But there's more to this story isn't there?" Lauren nodded as she tucked a strand of her blonde hair behind her ear. Lauren couldn't look at Bo. She didn't want Bo to think differently of her. "I can't do this." Lauren got up quickly and went to the bedroom window. She looked out the window with her face scrunched up in pain. Never getting over her past, Lauren always buried it deep inside herself but now she had to confront it. If she didn't she didn't know how bad the consequences would be for herself and her family. Lauren was snapped back to reality when she felt Bo's touch on her shoulder. She didn't even notice Bo had gotten up from the bed until now. Lauren put her hand on top of Bo's and brought Bo's hand down to her side as she turned to look at the brunette. Concern was etched across Bo's face. "You know I have your back babe. Through thick and thin." Lauren sighed as Bo lead her to the bed again and continued.

"I have a very high IQ. I was done with college after 5 years instead of 10." At that remark Bo looked at her with surprise. "I always knew you were smart but wow. So I married a genius?" Bo smiled at her and it made Lauren's heart soar.

"Technically, yes. Anyways, I ended up working for the government operating on government officials, senators, and I was the only doctor cleared to operate on the president."

"Wait. Are you telling me that you operated on the president of the United States!?" Bo was flabbergasted.

Lauren ignored Bo's outburst. She knew if she didn't finish with what she needed to say she would chicken out. "That is when I met Avery. She was my top surgeon on my medical staff. She was so beautiful and amazingly smart. Before I met her I always suspected that I was gay. But my father and brother were majorly conservative so I tried to convince myself that I was straight. I tried my best to control myself around her but Avery had different ideas." Lauren chuckled remembering how the redhead had tried for months flirting shamelessly and on several occasions actually asking her out. "we ended up dating secretly. My brother soon after came back from overseas and he was changed in some way. He became mean and distant from the rest of the family. My mother tried getting me to talk to him but I didn't want to believe that my best friend had changed for the worst."

She paused briefly to catch her breathe. "I did something I wasn't supposed to. I was entrusted with making a bomb for the military, and I told my brother about it. I thought I could trust him. My brother needed help. There was something wrong with him, mentally. But no one knew. While I was on my project, Avery was working close to my father and the president. My father had no idea about Avery and I but somehow my brother found out. It was November 17th and my father was having a security meeting with all his staff. It was Avery, my father, eight of the other staff members, and my mother. My mother must have been bringing everyone lunch that day or something. Anyway…my brother hacked into the compound where the bomb was being kept…"

Bo was getting what Lauren was trying to say. "Your brother bombed the building then..." All Lauren could do was nod in agreement as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Not a single person lived. I ran for years and somehow that son of a bitch found me. He tried to kill me but I got to him first. He died in my arms. I'm baffled by how he's still alive." All Lauren could do was cry. She never grieved like everyone else. She was always running away to grieve. After a while she blocked almost the whole event from her memory and now it was coming back to her in emotional tsunami-like waves. "It's all my fault they're dead… I should have turned myself in…"

Bo grabbed the crumbling woman and hugged her fiercely. "No Lauren, this was not your fault. Don't ever believe that for one second, ok? By turning yourself in would have only aided your brother. He would have won Lauren, he would have won…" By the time Bo finished speaking Lauren's sobs had turned into sniffles.

Lauren pushed back from Bo's embrace and looked into her big brown eyes. "I shouldn't have told him…"

"You couldn't have known Lauren…" They sat in awkward silence for what seemed like forever. Lauren stared straight ahead, her eyes glazed over. "Lauren…?" Bo never received an answer from her wife, just a blank stare. Bo sighed to herself, "You, my love are emotionally exhausted." Bo kissed the blonde on the forehead and kneeled down to untie Lauren's Converse. She slipped them off and placed them next to Lauren's nightstand making sure they were out of the way in case Lauren got up in the middle of the night. After slipping Lauren's shoes off Bo unbuttoned the blonde's old blue jeans. _Well this is a change, unbuttoning Lauren's pants with my fingers, not my teeth_. Bo smiled at her own thoughts as she tugged Lauren's pants off. Bo went to the dresser and pulled out one of Lauren's favorite night shirts. It was a violet color and at least two sizes too big for the blonde. On the front read _Live Long and Prosper. _After laying the shirt on the bed Bo grabbed the bottom of Lauren's shirt and pulled it over her head and unhooked her bra and threw it to the side. Bo pulled the night shirt over Lauren's head and put her arms in the sleeves. "Almost forgot your socks." Kneeling again, Bo pulled off the blonde socks and threw them on top of the pile of clothes. Gently, Bo laid Lauren's head on her pillow and swung her legs on to the bed and pulled the blanket up to Lauren's chin. Satisfied, Bo went to the other side of the bed, turned off the light, climbed into bed, and spooned Lauren.

Bo kissed Lauren's cheek and whispered in her ear. "I promise that he'll never hurt you again. Even if I have to gut him myself." Bo kissed her again and soon fell into restless sleep.


End file.
